BATTLE OR LOVE
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto dan Rin adalah kucing dan tikus yang selalu berperang hampir setiap hari di sekolah. Namun, karena perkataan Sasuke membuat mereka berpikir dan menghentikan perang dingin itu. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Request untuk Shinn Kazumiya.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Life © Sakurako Kimino and Masaru Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Hoshizora Rin**

 **Genre: romance/general**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (kehidupan normal dan biasa di desa Konoha. School life.)**

 **Note: mungkin ceritanya udah pasaran. Jadi inilah cerita yang saya pikirkan untukmu. Cerita buat reader yang bernama Shinn Kazumiya. Semoga kamu suka ya.**

 **Selasa, 6 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BATTLE OR LOVE**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu pagi hari yang cerah benderang, matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya ketika mulai merangkak naik ke langit. Langit yang biru. Awan-awan putih berkelompok dan membentuk suatu rupa tertentu. Tampak burung-burung yang sedang bermain di dahan pohon. Sungguh meriah dan menambah semarak suasana pagi ini.

Di bumi, tepatnya di sebuah jalan raya kecil di dua sisinya dipenuhi oleh perumahan para warga. Tampak seseorang yang lewat sambil mengendarai sepeda.

Seseorang itu adalah laki-laki berambut blonde model jabrik acak-acakan. Kedua mata biru yang indah bersinar. Ada tiga garis yang menghiasi dua pipinya. Kulit coklat yang eksotik. Memakai pakaian seragam sekolah. Umur 15 tahun. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya yaitu Konoha Senior High School atau bisa disingkat menjadi KSHS. Sekolah biasa yang berada di desa yang bernama Konoha.

Naruto sendiri adalah anak satu-satunya sang kepala desa yang memimpin Konoha. Kepala desa yang disebut Hokage.

Ayah Naruto bernama Namikaze Minato. Sedangkan Ibu Naruto bernama Namikaze Kushina.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengayuh sepeda dengan penuh semangat yang membara, tiba-tiba muncul motor sport yang melaju kencang ke arah yang sama dengan Naruto.

Motor sport berwarna merah menyala melaju dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi sehingga mendahului kecepatan sepeda Naruto.

Begitu motor sport itu melewati Naruto, mendadak timbul peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

SPLAAAAASH!

Tiba-tiba Naruto sukses terkena guyuran air lumpur yang tergenang di jalan akibat diterjang begitu saja oleh motor sport tersebut. Alhasil membuat Naruto menghentikan sepedanya dan berteriak kesal kepada si penunggang motor sport itu.

"HEI, HATI-HATI DONG KALAU JALAN ITU! KAU TIDAK LIHAT KALAU ADA YANG LEWAT DI SINI, HAH? DASAR, MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Naruto sangat menggelegar. Wajahnya merah padam. Sudut perempatan muncul di kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

CIIIT!

Sang penunggang menghentikan motor sport-nya itu. Lalu ia membuka helm yang menutupi kepalanya.

SREK!

Tampaklah seorang gadis berambut pendek jingga. Bermata kuning emas. Memakai jaket hitam. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang hitam. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih. Dia seumuran dengan Naruto.

Naruto kaget setengah mati melihatnya. Pasalnya dia sangat mengenali gadis itu.

"Heh, Hoshizora Rin?!" ucap Naruto ternganga habis.

Ya, Hoshizora Rin. Gadis tomboi yang sekelas dengan Naruto. Gadis yang ceria seperti Naruto. Makanan kesukaannya juga sama dengan Naruto yaitu ramen. Gadis yang tidak suka memakai rok apalagi soal berdandan. Dia sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis pada umumnya.

Tapi, dia sangat bertentangan dengan Naruto. Dia sering bertengkar dengan Naruto. Dia merupakan musuh dan rival buat Naruto. Dia dan Naruto sering berbuat jahil antara satu sama lainnya. Pokoknya mereka seperti kucing dan tikus. Tidak ada yang dapat melerai mereka ataupun menghentikan kobaran perang dingin yang masih saja terjadi sampai saat ini.

Rin hanya tersenyum simpul. Naruto menjadi sewot melihatnya.

"Hm, rasakan itu cowok yang menyebalkan! Memangnya enak apa diguyur air lumpur di pagi hari begini?" ledek Rin dengan wajah yang sumringah."Dengan begitu, kamu tidak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini. Jadi, kamu tidak akan bisa mengikuti ulangan matematika dan kamu bakal berurusan dengan Anko-sensei."

Naruto semakin sewot saja. Ia menggeram kesal sendiri.

"DASAR! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU, KAN? DASAR, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU, RIN! AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU PELAJARAN NANTI! AWAS SAJA NANTI DI SEKOLAH!" sembur Naruto sambil menunjuk tegas ke arah Rin.

Rin semakin tergelitik hatinya melihat tampang Naruto yang kini terkena kemalangan. Dia sungguh senang bisa memberi Naruto sebuah pelajaran.

"Oh ya, aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu itu, Namikaze Naruto yang terhormat!" ujar Rin mulai memakai helm-nya lagi.

Naruto menatap Rin dengan tajam. Saat bersamaan motor sport itu kembali dihidupkan oleh Rin. Lalu Rin memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

BRUUUM!

Motor sport yang dikendarai Rin, meninggalkan suara yang sangat menderu dan bising. Membuat laki-laki berambut pirang itu mendecih kesal melihatnya. Ia memukul stang sepeda dengan geramnya.

"Sialan cewek itu. Seragamku jadi kotor semuanya, kan?" Naruto memperhatikan pakaiannya yang sudah basah dan kotor."Kalau mau pulang buat ganti pakaian, aku rasa masih sempat."

Lantas Naruto membelokkan sepedanya ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia segera mengayuhkan sepedanya dengan kencang bagaikan kilat supaya bisa mengejar waktu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Dia harus mengganti pakaian seragamnya yang kotor karena kebetulan dia mempunyai pakaian seragam sekolah cadangan di rumah. Jadi, dengan begitu dia bisa masuk sekolah hari ini. Tanpa meliburkan diri untuk hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di gedung sekolah berlantai tiga yaitu Konoha Senior High School. Sekolah taraf SMA yang paling favorit di desa Konoha itu.

GREK!

Pintu kelas 10-1 digeser dari arah samping oleh Rin. Rin baru saja tiba di sekolah tepat pada waktunya.

Namun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghadang jalannya. Membuat Rin kaget dan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"NA-NARUTO?!" seru Rin sangat keras saking kagetnya jika Naruto bisa sampai di kelas daripada dirinya. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto bakal masuk sekolah juga. Padahal tadi pakaian seragam yang dikenakan Naruto sangat kotor akibat cipratan air lumpur yang disebabkan oleh terjangan motor milik Rin. Namun, sekarang kenyataannya Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto juga bersih dan kering.

Ada apa gerangan yang terjadi? Rin sendiri heran dan bingung sekarang.

Naruto tersenyum sembari melipat tangan di dada.

"Kaget ya jika aku bisa masuk sekolah sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan sinis.

Rin ternganga dengan sikap tubuh yang kaku.

"I-iya sih, kenapa kamu bisa cepat datang ke sekolah daripada aku? Lalu pakaianmu?" Rin menunjuk ke arah pakaian seragam yang dikenakan Naruto, tampak bersih dan rapi. Dia tidak habis pikir tentang apa yang terjadi.

Naruto tetap tersenyum. Ia melepaskan lipatan tangannya.

"Itu rahasia, gadis tomboi!" Naruto menyentil dahi Rin.

CTAK!

"AW!" keluh Rin sambil memegangi dahinya yang habis disentil dengan keras oleh Naruto."Dasar, kenapa kamu malah menyentil dahiku, cowok idiot?"

Naruto menatap Rin dengan sewot.

"Itu hukuman buatmu karena kamu sudah membuat pakaianku kotor."

Rin juga sewot menatap Naruto.

"HUH, DASAR COWOK YANG MENYEBALKAN!"

DUAAAK!

Kaki Naruto sukses diinjak oleh Rin. Secara refleks, Naruto memegang kakinya yang sakit itu akibat diinjak oleh Rin.

"Aduduh, sakit!"

"Rasakan itu!" sembur Rin tertawa mengejek.

Naruto mendelik ke arah Rin.

"DASAR, CEWEK YANG KASAR!" Naruto langsung menjambak rambut Rin. Rin terperanjat.

"HEI, SAKIT TAHU! UKH, DASAR!" teriak Rin dengan keras.

Rin langsung menjambak rambut Naruto juga. Seketika emosi Rin sudah naik ke atas ubun-ubun. Dia sangat kesal sekarang.

Terjadilah aksi perang jambak rambut antara Naruto dan Rin. Teman-teman mereka yang baru saja hendak masuk ke kelas 10-1 itu, melongo dan terpaku melihat perang yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Rin.

"AWAS YA KAMU, RIN! AKU HAJAR KAMU!"

"DASAR COWOK IDIOT YANG MENYEBALKAN! ENYAHLAH KAU DARI MUKA BUMI INI!"

"KAU YANG HARUS ENYAH DARI SINI!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Suasana perang semakin memanas. Semua orang semakin membludak untuk menonton acara pergulatan gratis ini. Namikaze Naruto vs Hoshizora Rin.

Tidak ada yang berani melerai mereka ataupun menghentikan mereka. Bahkan para penonton malah menyoraki dan mendukung suasana perang ini. Semakin memanaskan keadaan yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Rin sekarang.

"AYO, TERUS!"

"NARUTO! KALAHKAN RIN!"

"RIN, KALAHKAN NARUTO! BUAT NARUTO BABAK BELUR!"

"WAH, PERTANDINGAN SERU NIH! ADA YANG BERANI TARUHAN DENGANKU?!"

"TARUHAN?!"

"WAH, AKU MAU IKUT DONG!"

"AKU JUGA!"

"AKU JUGA!"

"AKU PASTIKAN NARUTO YANG MEMENANGKAN PERANG INI!"

"KALAU AKU, RIN."

WAS! WES! WOS!

Semuanya saling berbisik dan bersorak untuk menyemangatkan aksi Naruto dan Rin. Sungguh semakin kacau saja ceritanya.

Saking serunya menonton pertandingan ini, ada yang berani mengajak taruhan dengan teman-temannya. Ada-ada saja.

SYAAAT!

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang bergerak cepat untuk menghentikan perang antara Naruto dan Rin itu. Dia adalah Uciha Sasuke.

"HEI, KALIAN BERDUA! HENTIKAAAN!" bentak Sasuke dengan sikap yang tegas.

Otomatis tindakan Sasuke tadi, sukses meredam api yang berkobar di dua mata Naruto dan Rin. Mereka berhenti bertengkar dan tidak menjambak rambut masing-masing lagi.

Sesaat Sasuke menghelakan napasnya karena kucing dan tikus itu sudah berhenti bertengkar. Sebagai gantinya Naruto dan Rin saling membuang muka masing-masing. Mereka saling melipat tangan di dada dengan wajah yang sewot.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dan Rin secara bergantian. Lalu ia hanya mendengus pelan.

"Dasar kalian berdua! Setiap hari bertemu di sekolah, pasti bertengkar seperti ini," sahut Sasuke."Jika kalian saling membenci dan bermusuhan seperti ini, pasti lama-lama kalian saling menyukai. Biasanya akhir ceritanya begitu, kan?"

Naruto dan Rin melirik Sasuke secara serentak. Sasuke juga memandang mereka secara bergiliran.

"YANG BENAR SAJA? MANA MUNGKIN KAMI INI AKAN SALING MENYUKAI NANTINYA?" kata Naruto dan Rin bersamaan sambil menunjuk ke arah wajah masing-masing.

Wajah Sasuke menjadi datar. Lantas ia mendengus pelan lagi.

"Hn, lihat saja kedepannya bagaimana. Aku pastikan kalian berdua akan saling jatuh cinta. Makanya jangan sampai terlalu membenci dan bermusuhan seperti itu. Pasti akan berakhir menjadi rasa suka. Percayalah pada kata-kataku ini, Naruto dan Rin," ungkap Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri. Sebab Sasuke juga satu kelas dengan Naruto dan Rin.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan, membuat Naruto dan Rin terpaku di tempat. Mereka terhanyut dengan perkataan Sasuke itu.

Rasa benci bisa menjadi rasa cinta? Apa benar begitu?

Kini hal itulah yang muncul di benak mereka berdua. Sehingga mampu menghentikan niat perang yang mulai mereda di hati mereka. Mulut mereka terkunci rapat. Naruto dan Rin pun saling memandang dengan aneh.

Karena suasana sudah kembali kondusif seperti biasa, semua orang pun bubar dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Dengan perasaan yang puas telah menonton pertunjukan perang gratis tadi. Sungguh mengasyikkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak peristiwa itu, Naruto dan Rin tidak bertengkar lagi. Mereka tidak bermusuhan lagi. Kini mereka memutuskan untuk berdamai dan mengakhiri perang yang telah terjadi selama dua bulan lebih ini hanya karena tersinggung antara satu sama lainnya.

Sekarang Naruto mengajak Rin untuk berbicara dengan baik-baik di taman sekolah. Taman sekolah yang berada tepat di samping sekolah, tepat saat istirahat siang tiba.

Mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan. Mereka sangat serius saat berada di antara pepohonan Sakura yang berguguran.

Naruto menatap Rin dengan lama. Sesaat Naruto memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Rin, aku mau ngomong sama kamu."

"Mau ngomong soal apa?" tanya Rin. Dia sangat penasaran.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ng, be-begini ..." sahut Naruto sedikit gugup.

Rin mengerutkan keningnya,"Ayo, katakan saja! Tidak usah malu-malu begitu."

Naruto memandang Rin dengan lama lagi. Dia mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, Rin. Aku akan mengatakannya padamu," terlihat Naruto menghelakan napasnya sebentar."Aku ... Aku ... Aku suka sama kamu, Rin."

DEG!

Rin kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit.

"Eh, kamu suka padaku?" tanya Rin tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Iya, aku suka kamu, cewek tomboi," jawab Naruto cepat.

Rin terdiam sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia tertawa lebar. Wajahnya juga memerah.

"IYA, NARUTO. AKU JUGA SUKA PADAMU!" seru Rin senang sambil melompat dan memeluk Naruto secara langsung. Naruto juga membalas pelukan Rin. Mereka tertawa bahagia bersama setelah menyatakan cinta yang telah tumbuh selama perang berlangsung.

Begitulah kisah antara Naruto dan Rin. Kisah yang terjadi di desa Konoha. Kisah peperangan yang berakhir dengan rasa cinta. Sungguh mendadak. Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Halo, apa kabar? Saya hadirkan lagi one shoot yang terbaru.**

 **Bagaimana minna-san tentang cerita ini?**

 **Cerita ini dipaksakan untuk ditulis dalam keadaan hati saya yang sedang bad mood. Karena ada sesuatu yang membuat saya benar-benar kesal. Padahal idenya udah terbayang di otak, tapi saya berusaha untuk menulisnya dengan segera. Karena takutnya lupa lagi.**

 **Cerita pesanan untuk reader yang bernama Shinn Kazumiya.**

 **Fic request-mu sudah selesai.**

 **Semua request cerita anda semua sudah tuntas selama saya hiatus.**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Selasa, 13 Oktober 2015**

 **Kali ini, saya benar-benar kehabisan ide lagi. Mungkin setelah ini, saya bakal hiatus lama lagi.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini.**

 **Salam kenal buat Shinn Kazumiya ya. Yoroshiku ^^**


End file.
